


Message Received

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles finally gets the message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Message Received  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Giles finally gets the message.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _"I guess."_

“I guess.” Buffy knew she should sound more excited but the truth was she was just too shocked. She had thought it would take her months of dropping hint after hint before Giles would finally get the message and ask her out.

“Really?” Disbelief colored Giles’ voice. “You do understand I’m asking you out on a... on a date?”

A slow grin began to spread across Buffy’s face. “Uh huh.”

Giles’ couldn’t stop smiling as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close against his body. “And you said yes.”

She cupped his cheek. “Yes. I did.”


End file.
